Benutzer Diskussion:Kojotenpfote
Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer Blog:Samenpfote/Feuer und Eis was wäre wenn. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Gänseblumnase (Diskussion) 12:52, 21. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Hallo Samenpfote! Ich heiße Olivenschweif und wollte dich fragen ob du mit mir befreundet sein willst? Dein Olivenschweif Hallo! Das ist toll das meine Freundschaft angenommen hast! Liest du auch sehr gerne Warrior cats? Naja, in deinem Alter :) Ich freue mich auch schon auf The Last Hope! Hallo Hallo, ich bin Löwenflamme und elf Jahre alt :). Trotzdem wollte ich dir nur sagen, dass du nicht für jedes Kapitel eine neue Seite anfangen musst. Und Wüstenjunges und Wüstenpfote sind ein und die selbe Person-du kannst Wüstenjunges' Seite auch einfach umbenennen. Das geht so: Oben, unter der Überschrift ist ein Button wo Bearbeiten draufsteht. Daneben ist ein Pfeil. Geh darauf und dann auf Verschieben. Danach änderst du den Namen einfach da unten. LG, 20:34, 26. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Seiten können nur Admins löschen, wende dich einfach an Tautropfen. 20:53, 26. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Hey Samenpfote Nur um sicher zu gehen: Willst du jetzt die Schülerseiten oder die Jungenseiten von den beiden gelöscht haben? Übrigens kannst du in solchen Fällen an die jeweilige Seite die Kategorie "Löschanträge" hinzufügen, denn alle Seiten in dieser Kategorie werden gelegentlich gelöscht ^^ 22:33, 26. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Kategorie:Kätzin Hallo Samenpfote! Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du die Kategorie:Kätzin verwendest. Diese Kategorie zu verwenden ist aber unerwünscht, da beschlossen wurde, dass es die Kategorie:Weiblich gibt.^^ Ich möchte dich nun bitten die Kategorie auf Weiblich umzuändern. Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar dafür^^ Mit freundlichen Grüßen 11:50, 29. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Wenn du den Artikel bearbeitest, gibt es unten rechts ein fehlt mit der überschrift "Kategorien". Da kannst du dann "Kätzin" löschen und "Weiblich" hinzufügen ^.^ LG 13:25, 29. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Ok, danke! LG 13:29, 29. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Thank you <3 20:50, 30. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Hey :) Hey ^^ Ich hab deine Ff gelesen die ist toll :3 Ich wollte dich fragen ob wir Freunde sein können :D L.G 08:58, 18. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Re Könntest du mir die Linkas zu den Seiten schiken die du meinst? Ich hab im schnellen nämlich nur eine Wüstenpfote Seite bei dir gesehen 17:54, 20. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Ach das meinst du. Nun, das liegt daran, dass Brombeer auch eine/n Wüstenpfote zu haben scheint und diese auf ihrer LärchenClan-Seite bereits verlinkt hat. Jedoch hat sie diese Katze (noch) nicht erstellt und stattdessen hast du eine Katze unter diesem Namen gemacht, weshalb der Redlink jetzt natürlich weg ist und auf die Seite mit dem Titel Wüstenpfote verweist. 19:06, 20. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Nö das brauchst du nicht. Du hast die Seite ja soieso zu den Löschanträgen hinzugefügt, dass heißt bei gelegenheit kann ich oder ein anderer Admin sie löschen und dann kann Brombeer die Seite irgendwann erstllen, wenn sie will 20:04, 20. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Danke Danke für deinen Tipp er hat mir viel geholfen(meine ich ernst)ich weiß jetzt endlich was ich verbessern kann.Nochmals vielen vielen Dank LG Funkenmeer (Diskussion) 22:52, 9. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Wollen wir vielleicht Freunde sein? LG Funkenmeer (Diskussion) 08:19, 10. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Hallo^^ Hallo und danke für deine Nachricht ^^ Ich blicke hier noch nicht ganz durch. Hoffe das wir bald xD Die Story hat immer noch nur 25 Kapitel, aber bis spätestens Ende September sollte sie abgeschlossen sein, da ich im November mit meinem Fantasy Romann anfangen möchte ^^ Und die Hirarchien und Charakter-Seiten werden eine GANZE Weile dauern xD Immerhin gibt es mehr als 100 Charaktere, die normalen Clans und dann ja noch Wildläufer Hauskätzchen ect xD Gibt es eigentlich eine SPOILER-Funktion bei den Beiträgen? So dass ich zB DieCharaktere die erst am Ende auftauchen in so einem Reiter verstecken kann, so dass sich jeder selbst aussuchen kann ob er es anklickt oder nicht. Viele liebe Grüße Sakura Kuromi ^^ INSANITY is the only way for me to remain sane in this insane world (Diskussion) 12:46, 29. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Hallo und Danke ^^ Danke^^ Sind die beiden auch aus Animexx? / Kenne ich sie? Und danke für deine Hilfe ^^ 22:48, 31. Aug. 2014 (UTC)INSANITY is the only way for me to remain sane in this insane world (Diskussion) Hallo^^ Okay und danke ^^ INSANITY is the only way for me to remain sane in this insane world (Diskussion) 22:22, 1. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Haii^^ Ich wollte mal fragen ob wir nicht vielleicht Freunde sein wollen. Mareenibaba (Diskussion) 08:29, 3. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hallöchen :) thumbHi Samenpfote! Ich wollte nur sagen, ich hab ein Bild zu Falkenpfote gemacht :) ---> Ist es so gut? LG [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm''''i'l'e''y]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm ''not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] Re: Hallo Iltisherz ist voll schön *_* Und ihre Jungen sooo knuffig<3 Du hast sie voll gut gemalt (: LG 09:31, 5. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Lass dir Zeit ;) Wenn man hetzt wird daraus immer nichts xD LG 10:04, 5. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Hey er ist echt toll geworden. *-* Und ja klar, ist inordung Nini-Nom (Diskussion) 17:28, 5. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Re: Melissenpfote Sie ist wunderschön geworden<3 LG 19:48, 5. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Re Sie sieht wunderschön aus *-* Und klar ist das ok wenn Vipernzahn ihr Gefährte ist :D! 12:11, 6. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Ginsterherz Hallo Samenpfote :) Wegen Ginsterherz' Narbe hätt ich das rechte Ohr vorgeschlagen. Außerdem wollte ich dir zu deinen Geschichten Gratulieren ubd fragen ob wir Freunde sein wollen :) Lg deine 12:44, 8. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Ginsterherz & Rauchkralle Aww die zwei sind voll knuffig! *-* 13:52, 9. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Danke Hallo, ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken, dass du meine Geschichte ließt. Mit lieben Grüßen Mareenibaba (Diskussion) 08:17, 12. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Was wäre wenn...-Hierarchien Ich habe sie gelöscht^^ LG 19:50, 27. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Tach '''Hi Samenpfote schaue mal hier rein http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Die_Geschichte_von_Herzenschein' Ich weiß es nicht Haii, ich weiß nicht ob ich eine Fanfiktion machen soll oder nicht. Was meinst du dazu, soll ich eine machen oder es lieber lassen? Lg, Mareenibaba (Diskussion) 08:14, 9. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Habe mich entschieden Haii ich nochmal und zwar habe ich mich entschieden. Willst du in meiner Fanfiktion mitmachen? Du kannst dir Name und Geschlecht aussuchen! Lg, Mareenibaba (Diskussion) 15:51, 9. Nov. 2014 (UTC) heii Also du musst einfach nur auf meiner Diskusionsseite hinschreiben Name: Geschlecht: Rang: Wenn du willst noch zugehörigkeit. Dahin musst du dann Luftclan hinschreiben. Lg, Mareenibaba (Diskussion) 17:15, 9. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Hab was vergessen Sorry das ich nochmal nerve aber du müsstest bei Marderhundpfote nochmal das Aussehen hinschreiben... Lg, Jungen Die sehen so knuffig aus!;D Am liebsten würde ich beide knuddeln und quetschen!;D Hallo Samenpfote! Ich habe da an eine Geschichte, die nach "The last Hope" bzw. sogar nach "Bramblestars Storm" spielt. Allerdings würde ich die Schreibweise aus allen Clans bevorzugen - Also aus jedem Clan einen Hauptcharakter. Am besten einen Schüler oder so :) Man könnte ja so schreiben, dass es in jedem Clan ein oder zwei so in der Art von Tigerkralle sind. Die übliche Tour hald ;) Eventuell welche die im Wald der Finsternis waren - wobei wir Windpelz dann allerdings ausschließen müssten ..... Schade! Ich hatte gehofft ihn besonders grausam sterben lassen zu können :3 Irgendetwas in diese Richtung eben :D Das Problem ist nur, dass ich eigentlich selten am Laptop bin... Durchs Handy bin ich allerdings immer erreichbar, dass heißt das ich deine Benachichtigungen sehe :) Lg deine 06:04, 4. Mai 2015 (UTC) Hi Samenpfote Gute Idee den TigerClan wiederzubeleben! :) Hast du sonst noch so geniale Ideen? :D Lg 06:22, 4. Mai 2015 (UTC) Hello again Zu der Idee mit Windpelz hab ich auch noch was: Er und Nachtwolke verlassen ja nach The last Hope die Clans und Krähenfeder sucht sie. Es kann ja so sein das die beiden außerhalb des Territoriums leben und eine Verschwörung gegen die Clans aushecken. Durch den Wald der Finsternis nehmen sie jede Nacht mit den Verschwörern auf. (Können wir da Blumenfall im DonnerClan nehmen? :D) Und sie können ja dann mitten in einem Kampf zurückkommen und er gibt sein Leben für Heideschweif *-* So könnten wir vermitteln, dass jeder Bösewicht seine guten Seiten hat und auch Gefühle zeigen kann... Und Kurzstern ist glaub ich nach Bramblestars Storm schon tot und Hasenstern sein Nachfolger... Aber ich denke, dass Kurzstern in den SternenClan soll, obwohl ich ihn nicht im geringsten mag xD Lg 06:43, 4. Mai 2015 (UTC) Heyho :D Ich mag Heideschweif auch nicht xD Achja das ist seit langer inaktivität meine 1000. Bearbeitung xD Ja das schöne ist, dass man vieles Verändern kann. Man kann Haselschweif und Fuchssprung wiederbeleben, Unkenfuß überleben lassen, usw... - Schön wärs *-* Außerdem könnte Ampferschweif nicht tot sein sondern nur im Ältestenbau *-* Es gäbe einfach zu viele Möglichkeiten *-* Was hältst du davon, wenn wir die Kapitel nach Clans aufteilen? Also zB das du die Kapitel aus der Sicht von den WindClan und FlussClan Charakteren schreibst und ich aus der Sicht von DonnerClan und SchattenClan...... Außerdem könnten wir noch Dunkler Wald und SternenClan........ Ideen über Ideen :D Lg 06:57, 4. Mai 2015 (UTC) Wir können es aber auch anders aufteilen :) Mir ist es egal aus welcher Sicht ich schreibe. Ich kann auch Dunkler Wald, SchattenClan und FlussClan nehmen ;) LG 07:03, 4. Mai 2015 (UTC) Ich hab The last Hope auch noch nicht gelesen ;D Aber ich weiß eigentlich was passiert - Ich werde einen Freudentanz machen, wenn Feuerstern endlich stirbt! ^^ Wer sind eigentlich deine (noch lebenden) Lieblingscharaktere? DonnerClan: Häherfeder, Farnpelz, Wolkenschweif, Lichtherz, Graustreif,... FlussClan: hmm eigentlich keiner :3 SchattenClan: Kleinwolkeeeeee *-* WindClan: eigentlich auch keiner xD lg 07:16, 4. Mai 2015 (UTC) Ja ich kann dir zustimmen ..... Beim WindClan mochte ich Helslchweif immer schon sehr gerne - bis ich herausfand das sei Kurzsterns Gefährtin ist :o Ja das erklärt so einiges xD Erfinden wir eigentlich neue Charaktere? lg 07:25, 4. Mai 2015 (UTC) Ich gehe auh gleich off und werde am Laptop vor morgen sicher nichtmehr on kommen lg 07:33, 4. Mai 2015 (UTC) Hey :D Ich bins wieder - Leaf ♥ Ich hab mir mal ein paar Gedanken über die Story gemacht :) Sie könnte Frische Narben heißen, da "The last Hope" eben noch nicht so lange vorbei ist.... (So hätte ich es zumindest genannt, wenn ich es alleine geschrieben hätte ^-^) Von den Hauptcharakteren würde ich im SchattenClan eine Tauben-Efeu-Hummel Beziehung machen. Also zwei Schwestern und der "Gefährte" der einen hat eine/n böse/n Schwester/Bruder Dann kommt etwas Spannung in die Sache :'D Was hältst du davon, in jedem Clan 2 Hauptcharaktere zu machen? Deine Leaf 19:33, 10. Mai 2015 (UTC) Wegen dem OC - geht klar Wer schreibt eigentlich welche Clans? LG 13:56, 20. Mai 2015 (UTC) Ich schreibe gerne DonnerClan und FlussClan :) Von den Hauptcharas her.... Ich würde vielleicht im FlussClan Malvennase und Eisflügel oder so nehmen... Ich glaube Algenfuß lebt dann gar nicht mehr o_O Im DonnerClan vielleicht ein Junges von Lichtherz und Wolkenschweif (Snowbush) und Lilyheart (SPOILER Seedpaw stirbt SPOILER) Die beiden kommen im Original zusammen... das wäre dann bei Frische Narben auch so xD - Oder ein Junges von Löwenglut und Rußherz (Hollykit, Sorrelkit und Fernkit).. 13:56, 20. Mai 2015 (UTC) Ich würde da fast noch eher Fernkit nehmen, da er der einzig männliche des Wurfes ist xD Kein Plan warum aber ich bevorzuge männliche Charaktere bei RPG's und teilweise auch Geschichten... Hast du Bock in den Chat zu kommen? Dann könnten wir es näher besprechen... 15:21, 20. Mai 2015 (UTC) Sry habs gestern nicht mehr gesehen ^-^ Du kannst asairgendwas (ich merks mir einfach nicht xD) gerne schonmal erstellen Ich würde sagen, dass wir zuerst die Hierarchien fertig machen (?) Und vielleicht könntest du Kleinwolke total miteinbeziehen... Kleinwolkinator xD Ich denke das im FlusssClan Schilfbart eine große Rolle spielen wird und das ich Moospfote (ausgedacht) auch miteinbeziehen werde... Außerdem muss ich ein paar Katzen erfinden, da in der Hierarchie nicht viele vorhanden sind... 05:26, 21. Mai 2015 (UTC) Okay ich mach jetzt mal DonnerClan 13:24, 21. Mai 2015 (UTC) Frische Narben Wegen Heideschweif - Die "echten" Jungen heißen wahrscheinlich Buntjunges und Rauchjunges... Für den FlussClan hab ich bis jetzt Moospfote, Seeflug, Elsterpfote, Kieseljunges, Blaujunges, Steinjunges und noch ein paar... Und zwar kriegt Schilfbart (Nebelsterns Sohn) eine Gefährtin (Dämmerblüte) und er benennt seine Junge nach Steinfell und Blaustern :) Kieseljunges einfach so (er stirbt xD) 19:31, 21. Mai 2015 (UTC) Ich könnte gerne das Cover fertig machen... Also ich versuche je eine Katze aus den Clans zu zeichnen... Eisflügel und Rauchpfote bei FlussClan und DonnerClan Beim SchattenClan mach ich Lichtfell (der einfachkeit halber) und im WindClan.. öhh.. Ich lass mich überraschen xD 18:41, 22. Mai 2015 (UTC) Ja ich schreib dann auch einen Prolog :) Geht es in Ordnung, wenn ich die Bilder von Ajisai (ich hab mir ihren Namen gemerkt xD) überarbeite...? Weil Windpelz gründet ja mit ein paar Streunern, Einzelläufern und Verrätern den WindClan und ich erfinde ja auch Charaktere für den FlussClan....... weil es dann einfach geordneter aussieht :) ^-^ Und ich habe mir gedacht, dass einer der Streuner eine Tochter hat die sich in Rauchpfote verliebt und eigentlich gar nicht böse ist... Am Ende tretet sie dem DonnerClan bei und die beiden werden Gefährten... Happy End! xD Aber es wäre hald ein roter Faden durch die ganze Geschichte.... 08:18, 23. Mai 2015 (UTC) Hast du den Hintergrund der Bilder noch? Weil dann füge ich einfach die neuen Versionen ein. Also mit Shadeing usw.. Vielleicht DunkelClan oder FinsterClan? 08:36, 23. Mai 2015 (UTC) Du kanst es ja auch einfach so machen, dass sie Schülerpflichten machen soll und ihr Schüler währendessen von wem anderen unterrichtet wird.. Aja und wegen den Namen: Streikjunges, Geschmeidigjunges und Schafgarbenjunges ehh jaaa :3 Flammenpfote (nach Flammenschweif), Gelbpfote (nach Gelbzahn) und Wasserpfote (keine Ahnung warum xD) Außerdem hab ich Nadelpfote Fichtenpfote genannt weils einfach besser passt. Du kansnt natürlich alle Ändern!! Ich glaube den Erins fällt schon langsam kein Name ein :3 Schreibart im WindClan?! Und im FlussClan hätte es eine Barschschwinge gegeben. Das kann man ja nichtmal richtig schreiben ^-^ 20:53, 25. Mai 2015 (UTC) Ich hab nur gesehen das die neuen englischen Updates da sind und hab einfach mal alle aktualisiert. Du kannst Hermelinfell gerne hinzufügen und Windpelz und Nachtwolke rauslöschen. Ich hab wie gesagt einfach mal alle übersetzt 21:01, 25. Mai 2015 (UTC) Und wegen dem Prolog... Der Prolog ist meist schon 3-4 Monde aus Ich kann bei mir im WIki die Schriftart irgendwie nicht ändern obwohl ich das Format von deinem Part übertragen hätte...? Vielleicht klappt es bei dir, wenn du alles in Word formatierst - bei mir ist es nicht gegangen und die Absätze waren dann auch weg.. 15:21, 26. Mai 2015 (UTC) Re Hey Samen ^-^ Ja mir gefallen die Jungen total *~* Sie sind richtig putzig & schön geworden <3 12:39, 8. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Die Jungen Ich finde die Jungen wirklich wunderschön. Sie sind so niedlich *-* [[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i''''n'i'' - ''N'o''m]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]]|Nini-Nom}} 13:56, 10. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Alternativ Wirbelpfote Hi, ich habe ein alternatives aussehen für Wirbelpfote gemacht. thumb|400px [[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i'n''''i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]]|Nini-Nom}} 17:42, 17. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Fanart thumbHi, Mir war langweilig, also hab ich einfach mal ein kleines Fanart zu Mondstrom gemalt.^^ Ich hoffe es gefällt dir. Lg Onyx☽You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you? 13:25, 21. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Re: Kopfvorlage Hi Samenpfote, wenn du irgendwo auf das Bild dann dazuschreibst, wer die Vorlage gemacht hat, kannst du sie gern benutzen ^^ 18:34, 23. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Ich hab keine blanke Base für die Köpfe hochgeladen ursprünglich, habs aber mal jetzt gemacht. Gleichzeitig hab ich auch noch ne Signatur rangefügt, das heißt, du musst nicht extra hinschreiben, wers gemacht hat, sofern du die Siggi dranlässt ^^ Datei:Kopfvorlage.png 15:01, 24. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Hi Samenpfote ich bin ein großer Fan Re: Bearbeitung von Rehjunges Danke für den Hinweis. Nächstes Mal schreibe ich dich an. LG Mistelzweig (Diskussion) 14:16, 7. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Blatt Hi. Ich hab Blatt das im Wind weht gemalt. :) left [[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i'n''''i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]]|Nini-Nom}} 11:12, 13. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Blatt/ Base Die Base schimmelt schon ne weile auf meinem PC. Da gibt es insgesammt 7 Base. Wenn du willst schick ich sie dir. [[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i'n''''i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]]|Nini-Nom}} 17:48, 13. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Base ach red kein Mist. Ich geb dir den link und dann kannst du selbst entscheiden ^^ http://korria1234.deviantart.com/art/free-lineart-s-185263204 Ich bin übrigends sehr begeistert von deiner Geschichte ^^ LG [[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i'n''''i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]]|Nini-Nom}} 18:01, 13. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Hallo Samenpfote du hattes geschrieben, dass ich nicht einfach Rechtschreibfehler korrigieren darf. Okay, ich werde darauf achten. Ich wollte bloß darauf hinweisen, dass auch andere Nutzer einfach meine Beiträge "Verändert" haben. Lg Blaufrost Vorlage? Hallo Samenpfote :) Ich wollte dich fragen woher du die Vorlage in der Charakterbox von Löwenpfote hast. Sie gefällt mir nämlich sehr ;) MfG, [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l'o''''u'd'' '']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 18:26, 12. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Wüsstest du noch wie der Zeichner/ die Zeichnerin heißt? Wenn nicht frage ich Ash einfach selber ;) MfG, [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 19:23, 12. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Vielen Dank! Für die Vorlage mein ich :) [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 08:23, 17. Nov. 2015 (UTC) PS: Kannst du vll kurz auf mein Profil unter ''Ich als Katze schauen, ob du das Umfrage- Kästchen siehst? Ich sehe es nämlich nicht :/ Echt? Eigentlich hatte ich Ja auch eingebaut XD Aber wenn du Zeit+ Lust hast, würde ich dein Angebot natürlich annehmen :) [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l''''o'u'd' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 08:36, 17. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Vielen, vielen Dank! [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 08:44, 17. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Tut mir Leid das ich dich so fluchtartig verlassen habe... mein Chat geht iwie nicht :/ [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 12:05, 17. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Hi, hier ist Waschbärpfote Hallo Samenpfote :) Danke für die vielen Kommentare unter Verloren. (Jedenfalls relativ viele, wenn man miteinbezieht, dass sowieso ca. 98 % der Kommentare von Bronce und mir stammen) Was das mit den Titel ändern (durch verschieben) betrifft, danke ich dir für den Hinweis, könntest du mir das erklären? Ich wusste es tatsächlich nicht. Was Verboten und Verheimlicht betrifft, müssen wir nichts verschieben, da Verboten einfach nur das dritte Buch ist und Verheimlicht das zweite. Wir haben gemerkt, dass es wegen den Inhalten besser andersrum ist. -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''t!]] Dankeschön, das war sehr verständlich! -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''R'a'c''''c'o'o''n ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Re Hallo Samenpfote, ich habe mich jetzt auch nochmal drum gekümmert, danke für den Hinweis ^^ 13:03, 24. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Hi Sammy Ich hab gestern meinen alten Stick (Stic, Stik? .... o.o) hoffe du weißt was ich meine... Jedenfalls als ich den mal durchstöbert habe, hab ich ein haufen Katzen gefunden die ich irgendwann mal erstellt habe. Wenn du also noch irgendwo Charas brauchst dann sag bescheid. Ich habe sehr, sehr viele. [[User:Nini-Nom|''Ni''n'i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]] 16:54, 25. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Apropo Mir ist gerade eingefallen das ich eine Fanmade von Maus die in den Himmel guckt, ähm also Mausepfote habe. Sie ist etwas brauner, nicht so sandbraun-gelb aber ich hoffe sie gefällt. right [[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i'n''''i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]] 17:05, 25. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Info ;) Ich weiß nicht, ob es dir schon aufgefallen ist, aber Smiley hat auf ihrem Profil etwas begonnen, was ich eine Art Freundeliste nennen würde, begonnen. Und mit dir hat sie gestartet! *http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Grinsek%C3%A4tzchen;)/Nette_Worte hier der Link, es lohnt sich wirklich es durchzulesen. Falls dus schon gesehen hast tut mir die unnötige Nachricht Leid. Aber wenn nicht, sie hat da etwas ganz, ganz liebes geschrieben, und ich denke das es dich interessieren könnte. LG, [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l'o''''u'd'' '']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 15:52, 26. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Gerne :) LG, [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 15:59, 26. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Re Uff, sorry. Mir fällt spontan leider keine ein... ._. Tut mir auch leid, dass ich's löschen musste, ist ja leider ein Recolor.. :/ Kannst dich ja mal ein bisschen umschauen. Auf die Schnelle fällt mir keine ein. :c 21:05, 4. Dez. 2015 (UTC) akward... Hi ^^ Ich habe nie so offiziell gerfragt, aber weil wir ja eine Story gemeinsam schreiben, wollt ich mal fragen, ob wir Freunde sind/ sein wollen? ^^' *akward question* LG, [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 14:30, 15. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Yay :) <3 Hab ich schon gesehen, heißt das, dass Dylan Pansys Bruder ist? :O Ich check das mit ''Parkinson erst jetzt ^^' [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l''''o'u'd' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 14:37, 15. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Willst du jetzt in den Chat, oder morgen^^? ich könnte heute nur kurz, weil ich noch Hausübung machen muss... (''Schule nervt -.-'') [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 14:44, 15. Dez. 2015 (UTC) wir haben leider keinen Schnee aber... es ist Weihnachten :D Und deswegen habe ich dir etwas gemalt ^^ thumb|Tadaaa! Ich wünsch dir frohe Weihnachten meine Liebe ^^ [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 07:45, 24. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Uii, mein Maskottchen :D Dankeschön <3 [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 13:35, 25. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Donnerjunges Weil Leopardenschwinge den Charakter Leopardenschwinge geendert hat mit anderen Jungen und Gefährte: Gefährte: Rabenpelz Junge: Ginsterpelz und Fleckenschweif. Mohnfrost 13:05, 1. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Umh...hi nochmal Jaaaa ich wolllte bloß sagen, dass ich deine Bilder wunderschön finde :) -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Bilder Ich wollte dich fragen ob du für mich hier bei diesen Bildern: Bilder/Mohnfrost das weiße Kästchen wo die Bilder drin sind weg machen kannst? Weil es mich stört. Lg [[User:Mohnfrost|''Mo''h'n''''f'r'o''''s't ]] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 14:37, 14. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Bilder Du darfst sie hochladen und ersetzten. [[User:Mohnfrost|''Mo''h'n''''f'r'o''''s't ]] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 07:35, 15. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Blue Hallo Pfote! Ich und Blaufrost haben ja eine Blue,aber eine cremefarbene mit gelben Augen und du auch,aber es gibt viel mehrere Blues hier.So drei und da war ein Blue,aber er war Männlich und er hatte genau wie Blaustern also Blue blaues Fell und blaue Augen.Ich weis NICHT ob das diebstahl ist,aber könnte ja sein. [[User:Mohnfrost|''Mo''h'n''''f'r'o''''s't ]] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 18:55, 20. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Klippenpfote Eh ja...das war bloß ein Flüchtigkeitsfehler von mir... Vielen Dank für den Hinweis und auch für das nette Review. LG, -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 20:28, 23. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Hey Jaaaa du antwortest nicht mehr im Chat, weil du abwesend bist, aber auf jeden Fall wollte ich dir sagen, dass du das auf keinen Fall tun sollst :I Ich mein, wir kennen uns nicht wirklich, aber du wirktest auf mich echt nett, und ich weiß auch, dass es User im Wiki gibt, für die du echt wichtig bist, außerdem mag ich deine Stories uuuund ja, bitte nicht. Bitte, bitte nicht. -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 19:42, 28. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Re: Unangemeldete Wikia-Nutzer Hallo Samenpfote, da sie eben unangemeldet sind, kann man da leider nicht viel machen - du kannst die Änderung rückgängig machen, das ist aber auch alles. Es ist eben so, dass sie unangemeldet sind, und darum sind sie auch unbekannt. Tut mir leid. :/ MfG, 18:26, 11. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Vorlagen in weiß? Hey samen könntest du mir die Vorlage bei Blaubeerblatt (RC) (by Mohnfrost) und die Vorlage bei Samtherz (HC) (by Mohnfrost) in weiß schicken? Würde dir danken. Vorlagen Komplett weiß,also die Fellfarbe in weiß un die Augenfarbe in weiß. [[User:Mohnfrost|''Mo''h'n''''f'r'o''''s't ]] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 06:53, 13. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Ach wie schade. Schade,aber schön,dass du gefälligst die von Blaubeerblatt in komplett weiß hast.Kennst du vielleicht jemanden der Samtherz Vorlage in weiß schicken kann? Oder kannst du Samtherz Vorlage einfach so in weiß anmalen und dann mir schicken? Oder geht das auch nicht? [[User:Mohnfrost|''Mo''h'n''''f'r'o''''s't ]] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 07:43, 13. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Hello :) Hallo liebe Samen :) Wollte mich mal wieder bei dir melden und fragen wie es dir so geht und ob zur Zeit alles bei dir passt? :) Wünsche dir noch einen schönen Morgen/Tag/Abend :) <3 20:55, 3. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Hi Pfote! Hey, ich hoffe ich störe nicht! Ich weiß, dass du sehr ausführliche und konstruktive Kritik abgibst, und wollte dich deshalb fragen, ob du mein Short Adventure Killers Bestimmung zu der Staffel Daydreams (zu der auch Save me please gehört, was du ja glaube ich schon kennst ;)) lesen & bewerten könntest.....natürlich nur wenn du Lust hast ;) Und wie geht es dir so? Hab dich schon eine Weile nicht mehr im Chat getroffen, weil ich ja eine Weile nicht da war^^ LG deine 14:51, 17. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Hey Hey Pfote! Ich ´habe erfahren,dass bei deviantart diese Vorlagen bei: Herzpfote (RC) (by Mohnfrost) es nicht mehr gibt,also es gibt ja auch andere von denen,weist du wo es die noch gibt? Ich suche sie schon sehr lange,finde die aber nicht. Lg deine 18:18, 18. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Danke Okey,danke :) Lg deine 18:33, 18. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Ach Ach,na toll hab die nicht gefunden,also ist Google nicht mein Freund,ich habe sie nicht gefunden,obwohl ich genau geschaut habe.Was solls ich jetzt tun? :( Lg deine 19:18, 18. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Ach herrije... Ich habe schon viel gesucht,kannst du die mir nicht einfach schicken? Lg deine 19:41, 18. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Ach herrije... Ich habe schon viel gesucht,kannst du sie mir nicht einfach schicken? Lg deine 19:42, 18. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Hy Hey Samenpfote. Da ich sehe dass du sehr schöne und tolle Bilder machst und sie vielleicht gerne machst,wollte ich dich fragen ob du Bild für meine Charas machen willst? Also,für die,für die ich schon ein Bild gemacht habe? Also,nur wenn du willst,aber nur für die,für die ich ein Bold gemacht habe,weil ich ja für die,für die ich keins gemacht habe,als erstens ein Bild machen will. Lg deine 19:30, 5. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Vorlage Es ist egal welche Vorlage du für die Bilder benutzt :) Lg deine 19:53, 5. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Happy Birthday :3 Alles gute zum Geburtstag! Ich wünsche dir viel Glück und hoffe du hattest einen wunderbaren Geburtstag! Noch ganz viel Spaß im weiteren Leben:3 LG deine [[Benutzer:Blaufrost|''Bl''a'u''''f'r'o''''s't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''Poppy, Onyx ]] ''Coony, Rainy und Bronce '' [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''hab '' ''euch '' ''lieb '' ''<3]] Datei:Frosty.gif 17:00, 14. Apr. 2016 (UTC) PS: Ich hatte noch ein Bild für dich gemalt, aber iwie kann ich es nicht hochladen :| Happy B-Day Auch von mir einen herzlichen Glückwunsch :) Mach so weiter wie bisher :) Liebe Grüße und noch ganz viel Spaß -- 18:06, 14. Apr. 2016 (UTC) 'Hey!' Hey Samenpfote allesalles gute zum Geburtstag ich hoffe du hättest einen schönen Tag. Bleib gesund und mach so weiter wie bisher. :-) :-) :-) Deine 'Nussfrost' Find your way! Hi :3 Also, ich habe es endlich geschaftt das Bild hochzuladen :3 Ich hoffe, es ist nicht schlimm dass ich es mit der Hand gemalt habe, und i hope you like it. thumb|Happy B-Day Cat x3 LG deine [[Benutzer:Blaufrost|''B'l''''a'u'f''''r'o's''t]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''Poppy, Onyx ]] ''Coony, Rainy und Bronce '' [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''hab '' ''euch '' ''lieb '' ''<3]] Datei:Frosty.gif 11:04, 16. Apr. 2016 (UTC) PS:Ich hoffe es ist erkennbar fotografiert x3 PPS: Ich hoffe mein Englisch war richtig xD PPPS: Ich wünsche dir noch einen schönen Tag :3 Happy Birthday Liebe Samenpfote,ich bin zwar ein bisschen spät dran aber hier: http://www.bestegeburtstagsbilder.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/12/katzen1.jpg (ja ein Geburtstagsgeschenk) Happy Birthday nachträglich;) 11:07, 18. Apr. 2016 (UTC) LG,Erdbeerblatt 16:20, 18. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Hey Hey Samenpfote. Könntest du mir jetzt sagen wie man ein Bild erworben kann? Lg deine 08:51, 23. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Hy Hey Samenpfote. Ich werde jetzt ausgehen von Deviantart.Ich kenne mich einfach mit nichts aus und so gut Englisch kann ich auch nicht,ich werde vielleicht eines Tages wieder dort sein,aber das wird noch lange dauern,bis ich zurückkommen werde. Lg deine 09:46, 23. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Ja,ich weis Ja,ich weis,aber ich werde eines Tages zurückkommen ,aber es wird lange dauern,außerdem,heist das jetzt,dass ich diese Vorlagen nicht benutzen kann? Lg deine 17:40, 23. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Ps: Wenn du willst,kann ich dir eine Signatur machen. Okey Okey,wie du meinst :) Aber das heist jetzt,dass ich die Vorlagen nicht benutzen kann,stimmts? Tja,wenn nicht,macht ja auch nichts,es gibt ja auch sehr viele tollere Vorlagen ^^ Lg deine 17:48, 23. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Hi :3 Hallo, ich bin es mal wieder, Frosty.^^ Da du ja auch im CP Wiki bist, wollte ich dich mal fragen, was in "Ben drowned" passiert. Mich interessiert das total, aber ich habe Angst vor den Bildern, da ich immer noch Alpträume von SmileDog habe...^^ Jedenfalls wollte ich dich fragen, ob du mir eventuell erzählen könntest, was da so passiert....Natürlich nur, wenn du möchtest und Lust hast :3 LG deine [[Benutzer:Blaufrost|''B'l'a''''u'f'r''''o's't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''Poppy, Onyx ]] ''Coony, Rainy und Bronce '' [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''hab '' ''euch '' ''lieb '' ''<3]] Datei:Frosty.gif 17:25, 27. Apr. 2016 (UTC) PS: Sehr gruselige oder grausame Sachen musst du dann nicht so genau schildern xD PPS: Wenn du die CP selber nicht kennst, musst du sie dir nicht wegen mir anschauen, wenn du sie selber nicht anschauen möchtest :3 Hi Sammy Ich finde die Bilder von Löwenherz sehr schön und wollte dich fragen wo du die Vorlage her hast von der Königin die ihr Junges so über den Kopf leckt. LG [[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i'n''''i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - ''du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!'']] 17:12, 19. Mai 2016 (UTC) Hy Hy Samenpfote^^, Ich bräuchte solche Bilder,die sind für mich aber echt sehr schwer.Also ich fange mal zu erst mit dem ersten an und hoffe,dass du es für mich machen kannst: Abendpelz-also....du kannst die gleiche Vorlage in der Charabox dort drinnen benutzen oder eine andere tolle,spannende Vorlage für ihn benutzen: Also,er soll ganz gleich aussehen wie auf dem Bild,aber seine Augen sollen schön glitzern und man soll auf ihm Blitze sehen(das ist natürlich eine Kraft)und du kannst für ihm so schöne schwarzweiß farbene Flügeln machen(aber nur wenn du willst) und er soll keine zerfetzte Ohren haben. Ich hoffe du kannst für mich dieses Bild machen,obwohl ich weis dass es total schwer sein wird. Lg deine Poppy. Die Flügel Die Flügel sollen offen sein.Sie sollen etwas groß sein und es sollen wie die eines Vogels sein,natürlich. Lg deine 18:45, 4. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Oki Oki^^ poppy